szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geographisch
'Geographische Hilfsmittel' Hier werden Inhalte von Publikationen vorgestellt, die helfen eine geographische Zuordnung zu tätigen. Bei den Titeln der StudIaS-Reihe handelt es sich um Publikationen in der Form eines e-Buches oder Sachbuches, die in der Regel noch lieferbar sind und über die ISBN-Nummer bei Ihrem Buchhändler bestellt werden können. Die Publikationsrechte liegen bei der RvS Stiftung, d. h. bei einer Bestellung unterstützen Sie die Arbeit des Szlachta Wiki und der Forschungsarbeiten. Ein Kauf ist auch wirtschaflicher als ein Ausdruck über den Drucker und man verfügt über ein gebundenes Exemplar, mit dem es sich z. B. in der Bibliothek oder im Archiv besser arbeiten läßt. Nicht alle Archive (insbesondere im osteuropäischen Raum) verfügen über die StudIaS-Reihen! Auflistung erfolgt aphabetisch nach dem deutschen Alphabet, d. h. slawische Sonderzeichen werden selbstverständlich dargestellt, aber sie werden wie der jeweilige Grundbuchstabe einsortiert. Beginn der Entstehung der Adelsrepublik bis zur Schlacht von Tannenberg - Grunwald 1410right|335 px Nach der litauischen Ergreifung der Krone des Königreiches Polen markiert die Schlacht bei Tannenberg am 15. Juli des Jahres 1410 im Ordensland Preußen unweit der Orte Tannenberg und Grünfelde die erste Bewährungsprobe der neuen Personalunion. Das Heer des Deutschen Ritterordens unter Hochmeister Ulrich von Jungingen, Aufgebot der preußischen Landstände und eine unbekannte jedoch große Zahl von Söldnern nebst west- und mitteleuropäischen Rittern trug hier das entscheidende Treffen gegen eine gemeinsame Streitmacht des Königreichs Polen unter König Władysław II. Jagiełło sowie des Großherzogtums Litauen unter Großfürst Vytautas aus. Der seit einem Jahrhundert andauernde kriegerische Konflikt des Ritterordens mit dem Großfürstentum Litauen sowie die latente Rivalität zwischen Deutschem Orden und dem seit 1385 mit Litauen in Personalunion verbundenen Königreich Polen erreichte in dieser Schlacht ihren Höhepunkt. Die schwere Niederlage der Streitmacht des Deutschen Ordens kennzeichnet den Beginn des Niedergangs der Ordensherrschaft in Preußen sowie den Aufstieg Polen-Litauens zur europäischen Großmacht. Die Auseinandersetzung gilt als eine der größten Schlachten zwischen mittelalterlichen Ritterheeren und gehört seit dem 19. Jahrhundert zum Nationalmythos Polens und Litauens. Unmittelbarer Anlass des Konfliktes war, neben dem seit 1309 zwischen Deutschem Orden und Polen strittigen Pommerellen, die seit 1303 in beiderseits erbittert geführten Feldzügen umkämpfte Region von Schamaiten im westlichen Litauen, welches die Landverbindung zwischen Livland und dem preußischen Kernland bildete. Samogitien, wie man diese Landschaft im Mittelalter nannte, wurde 1398 im Vertrag von Sallinwerder durch Vytautas dem Deutschen Orden zugesprochen, was 1404 vom Königreich Polen aufgrund diplomatischen Druckes des Papstes Innozenz VII. nochmals bestätigt wurde. Infolge der 1402 erfolgten Verpfändung der östlich der Oder gelegenen kurfürstlich brandenburgischen Neumark an den Deutschen Orden, an deren Erwerb auch Polen Interesse zeigte, verschlechterte sich das ohnehin angespannte Verhältnis zwischen dem Deutschen Orden und dem Königreich Polen. Der litauische Großfürst Vytautas unterstützte zudem aus machtpolitischen Interessen seit 1402 die mit der Herrschaft des Ordens unzufriedenen Schamaiten, sodass es 1409 zum offenen Aufstand gegen die Ordensherrschaft kam. Sowohl der Großfürst Vytautas als auch die Schamaiten wurden dabei vom polnischen König, dem aus dem litauischen Fürstenhaus stammenden Władysław II. Jagiełło, unterstützt. Die offene Parteinahme des polnischen Adels zugunsten der Aufrührer nahm der Hochmeister des Ordens zum Anlass, am 6. August 1409 Polen -- und gleich auch Litauen -- die „Fehde" zu erklären. Im Herbst 1409 eroberten Söldner des Ordens das Dobriner Land, griffen leichtere Reiter in Kujawien an und belagerten Bromberg. Das Königreich Polen sowie Vytautas von Litauen waren vorerst aufgrund der relativ späten Jahreszeit nicht in der Lage, einen erfolgversprechenden Heerbann aufzubieten. Zudem nahte der Winter heran, was die Entscheidung des Hochmeisters begründete, seine Söldner aus Kujawien und von Bromberg abzuziehen. Am 8. Oktober wurde ein bis zu Sankt Johanni (24. Juni des folgenden Jahres) befristeter Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Im Januar kam es zum letzten Versuch, einen Ausgleich zu erreichen: Der zur Schlichtung angerufene böhmische König Wenzel IV. sprach am 15. Februar 1410 dem Orden aufgrund des Kontraktes zu Sallinwerder das Verfügungsrecht auf Schamaiten zu. Dieses Urteil wurde indes sowohl vom polnischen Adel als auch vom Großfürsten Litauens, Vytautas, nicht akzeptiert. So bereiteten sich die Kontrahenten intensiv auf eine militärische Entscheidung während der Sommermonate des Jahres 1410 vor. Dieser als „grosser streyth" bezeichnete Krieg gipfelte im Zusammentreffen der Heere unweit Tannenbergs. Der 1454 ausbrechende Dreizehnjährige Krieg zwischen dem Deutschen Ritterorden und dem Königreich Polen, dem Großfürstentum Litauen und den verbündeten preußischen Städten, auch als schmutziger Krieg bezeichnet, endete mit einer schweren Niederlage des Ordens und führte 1466 zur Teilung Preußens im Zweiten Frieden von Thorn. Aufgrund dieses Vertrages kam der westliche Teil des Ordensstaates („Preußen königlichen Anteils") unter die Oberhoheit des Königreiches Polen und der Hochmeister verpflichtete sich vertraglich, dem polnischen König den Lehenseid zu leisten. Damit verlor der bisher als Landesfürst auftretende Hochmeister immens an Reputation und Souveränität und musste den untergeordneten Rang eines Vasallen der polnischen Krone akzeptieren. Auf diese Weise konnte sich der Aufstieg Polen-Litauens zu einer neuen Großmacht in Europa fortsetzen. 'Eigene Karten generieren' [[Eigene-Karten| Eigene Karten erstellen]] 'Ortschaftindentifikation' [[Datenbank-Orte-HRR| Datenbank ortsbezogener historischer Daten]] [[Ortschaften_Dobrzyner_Land| Auflistung der Ortschaften des Dobrzyner Landes]] [[Kreuzindex-Kreis_Rypin| Deutsch-Polnischer Ortsnamensindex Kreis Rypin]] [[Güterregister_HRR| Güterregister HRR nach Ländern und historischen Kreisen]] [http://www.usc.pl/zasieg%7C Zuständigkeitslokalisierung Standesämter in der Republik Polen] 'Ergebnisse der Methodik angewandter Sozialgeschichte' Hochrechnung zur Bevölkerung Südpreußens 1793-1794 'Feststellung Namenshäufigkeit weltweit' Es werden dringend Links zur Namensfeststellung für weitere Länder, hauptsächlich jedoch für Litauen, Russland, die Ukraine und Weißrussland gesucht! Weltweite Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit (Linksammlung) [[Namensverteilung_Böhmen|'Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in Böhmen und Mähren']] [[Namensverteilung in Deutschland| Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland]] [[Namensverteilung_in Frankreich| Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in Frankreich]] [[Namensverteilung_Italien|'Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in der Republik Italien']] [[Namensverteilung_Österreich|'Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in der Republik Österreich']] [[Namensverteilung Republik Polen|'Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in der Republik Polen']] [[Namensverteilung_Schweiz|'Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in der Schweiz']] [[Namensverteilung_USA| Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit in den USA]] [[Öffentliche_Datenbanken-USA| Feststellung des Namensauftretens in öffentlichen Datenbanken der USA]] 'Zusammenstellung zur Namenshäufigkeit nach Ländern' Heutige polizeistaatliche Methoden in Verbindung mit der elektronischer Datenverarbeitung erlauben eine bisher nie dagewesene Kontrolle des Individuums. Wenn es gelingt, an die Datenbestände zu kommen, eröffnen sie der Forschung einmalige Arbeitsmöglichkeiten. Zugänglich sind Daten für nachfolgende Länder: [[Namenshäufigkeit_Frankreich| Republik Frankreich]] [[Namenshäufigkeit_Polen| Republik Polen (gemäß dem Datenbestand des Melderegisters PESEL)]] 'Publikationen zur geographischen Orientierung' right|250 px|Film über die territoriale Entwicklung des Großfürstentum Litauen 1009 - 2009. Film über die territoriale Entwicklung des Großfürstentum Litauen 1009 - 2009 > ' left|250 px|Litauische Grenzen 1240 - 2010 '< Grenzen Litauens, Weißrusslands ' und der 'Ukraine' 1240 - 2010 right|250 px|Entwicklung von Russland 1533 - heute - Russia 1533 - Present left|250 px|Polnische Grenzen 990 - 2010 * Borders of Poland 990 - 2010 und Entwicklung von Russland seit 1533 bis heute > < und polnische Grenzentwicklung 990 - 2010 [[Deutsche_Generalstabskarte-KDR_100|'Zur Entwicklung der Karten des Deutschen Reiches 1:100.000 - KDR 100 (Deutsche Generalstabskarte)']] [[Österreichisch-Ungarische_Generalstabskarte-KDR_100|'Zur Entwicklung der Karten des Kaiserreich Österreich-Ungarns (Generalstabskarte)']] [[Kaiserreich-Russland_Generalstabskarte-KDR_100|'Zur Entwicklung der Karten des Kaiserreich Russland (Generalstabskarte)']] left|250 px|Europäische Entwicklung von 10 Jahrhunderten in 5 Minuten. < Europäische Grenzverschiebungen - 10 Jahrhunderte in 5 Minuten mit sehr genauer Anzeige territorialer Veränderungen (auch Gebietsveränderungen während kriegerischer Auseinandersetzungen werden angezeit - englischsprachige Länderbezeichnungen) right|250 px|Politische Grenzen in Europa 1519 - 2006 Politische Grenzen in Europa 1519 - 2006 > 'Karten online' [[Baltikumkarten online| Baltikumkarten]] [[Übersicht_Schlesien-Polen| Übersicht und Download von Karten Schlesiens, Posens und Polens]] [[Übersicht_Karten-Adelsrepublik| Übersicht und Download von Karten der Adelsrepublik aus polnischer Sicht]] [http://www.der-familienstammbaum.de/pommern/pommern-karte.php Interaktive Karte (Rechtstand 1939) zur Ortslokalisierung in Pommern] Übersichtsblatt der Spezialkarte der österreichisch-ungarischen Monarchie 1:75.000 Zur Entwicklung des Kartenwerkes "Karte des Deutschen Reiches" 1:100.000 Übersichtsblätter der Karten des Deutschen Reiches in allen Maßstäben Pommerngalerie Landkarten Karte des Königreiches Sachsen im Maßstab 1:240.000 Lausitzer Gebirge und Jeschkengebirge 1:100.000 Online-Sammlung Posselt Landkarten 1782 - 1945 'Online-Definitionen' [[Kreise_Adelsrepublik|'Kreise der Adelsrepublik']] [[Gubernien_Veränderung|'Veränderung der Gouvernaments im Kaiserreich Russland 1708-1917']] Verwaltungseinteilung der Adelsrepublik - Res Publica Nobiles right|200 px|Europe according to a German Man darf weder die Wissenschaft noch die Hobbies zu ernst nehmen - daher: ' left|200 px| ... und englische Prognosen für die Zukunft Europas? '... und englische Prognosen für die Zukunft Europas? right|300 px|Redrawing the map of Europe by The Economist und aus der Sicht von The Economist (in Englisch): 'Adressbücher' [http://www.zlb.de/besondere-angebote/berliner-adressbuecher.html Berliner Adressbücher 1799 - 1943] Kategorie:Geographische Hilfen